the_official_regiversian_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Pentinence The'orum P. Pavlon
"The only flawless love to be found in this mortal world is not sexual love, intimacy which is riddled with hostility and insecurity, but the wordless commitment and manifold fidelity of families, which takes as its model mother-love. Tis not to say that fathers have no place, for father-love, with its driving for self-improvement and discipline, is vital to survival withal, but that uncorrected father-love, father-love as it were acted by both parents, is a way to liquidation." : - Prince Pentinence Pentinence '(''Full name: Pentinence The'orum P. Pavlon, The'orum meaning "sun of light"), also known as '''Sir Pentinence, Pent, Pentinence The Rich, formally as Prince Pen but commonly called by his nickname "Pen"' '''by close friends and acquaintances, is the First Everglorian Prince, supposed heir to throne, and one of Navagar's greatest heroes under an identity. Shortly after his kingdom's fall, Pentinence and his siblings, along with the other Everglorians decided to retreat to Lorefam Castle; where the Pavlon children ended up in the impoverished country of Okko Puro, who was under Serran rule. Some time later, in a twist of fate, Pen acquired a curse of a Shadow Soul from contact with an unknown crashed meteor, thereby gaining him powerful supernatural powers which he decided to use for his moral will. Taking on the secret identity "Dark Blade", Pentinence has since taken a heroic life battling monsters and villains; at the same time keeping up with his royal life as Prince Pentinence.' ' Pentinence later discovers his mother's descent from the bloodline of Ahmunrah The Pharaoh, whose brother had a knowledge of the realm where the meteor originated, thus drawing a line nearer to understanding the curse and its nature and reason. Brief Description Prince Pen, or rather Sir Pen as he prefers, is the first prince and heir to the once-great Everglorian kingdom. He is the eldest of the Pavlon children, and is most famous for being among the greatest warriors of Navagar - under an alter ego. Heroic, smart, skilled and with strong spirits and indomitable powers, Pentinence sides himself with Probus, the good side. Though scarred with a secret past and his encounters of dangerous monsters and villains, Pen remains a rightful man-of-his-words and maintains his regal and royal attitude. Biography Physical Appearance and Apparel As Pentinence Currently in his normal form at 20 Navagarian years of age, Pentinence has garnered a fairly athletic, mesomorphical build through years of extensive physical training, with medium-brown hair, hazel eyes, an aquilline-type nose, and a Caucasian appearance, hence a fair complexion. No type of facial hair is visible on his face, although he grew a neat stubby during his unpowered survival in an unknown desert planet. Presently, Pen's apparel bears the usual resemblance to Earth's 16th - 18th century European clothing, although his clothing always bears some fantasy attributes. His choice of attire varies as with the other Pavlon children for living as noble members of the royalty, for sometimes Pentinence is seen in modern Hidernuse clothing. As Dark Blade Having been merged with a Shadow Soul, Pen was cursed to transform every night into a unique form originally of evil embodiment. Overtime, he managed to control and master this curse. Pen's cursed form somewhat resembles that of a dark knight, specifically one belonging to the class of the Nightstalkers (Nightcore correctly random-guesses the cursed form to be a Nightstalker form, by mere coincidence). His form however, is radically different in appearance, as explained by Ne'zzar The Wise that its physical appearance was supposedly more threatening, only to be made less visually menacing by Pentinence's moral will the moment the Shadow Soul merged with him . In his cursed form, Pen's physique changes to a more muscular one. Consequently, another odd feature that draws him out of the Nightstalkers is this form's lack of facial features such as the mouth, nose, ears - aside from his blue eyes, which ultimately lose their pupil and cornea. Pen's complexion changes to that of black, due to his skin changing from flesh to an arcane hide, which is black in color and is mystically immune to being broken or broken through by all means. Pen is also devoid of any hair. Along with this form comes a set of extra armor in which Pen is instantly clad in once he transforms. The helmet doesn't cover much of his face, and a pointed protrusion similar to the blade of a sword appears on top of the helmet (hence the given alias, Dark Blade). Shoulder spikes are present, but are less pointier and shorter than that of a Nightstalker armor, thus the reduced hazard. There are 3 large shoulder spikes present on each of Pen's shoulders, while between his arms and his hands are smaller spikes with their tips bent facing front. Near Pen's neck, left and right, are two, very tiny projections which both harbor a small orb. These tiny orbs emit a GMP wave radiation that enhances Pen's strength and endurance, and can also affect nearby beings. Most of these armor parts are dark black in color, in addition to Pen's cursed form itself. Moral Will Personality Intrapersonal Connections Immediate/Non-biological Family Pentinence and King Arkus Though the relationship between Pen and his parents are vague as they are only recalled through flashbacks and stored Chronodium memories, it is however clear that Pen had great respect for his parents as did the other Pavlon children. He was also the child most played with, until the arrival of his first sister Marie. Before then, Pen had a hyperactive and playful demeanor over his father, which neglected his more important royal duties to some extent though he never disclosed so. Pen oftentimes attempted to pull Arkus from his duties and enjoin him into games, mostly hide-and-seek, thus giving time to his children and to his duties proved difficult for King Arkus. When Pen realized this, he finally allowed his father to perform his duties, though in a sad manner, However, King Arkus does play with Pentinence and the other children whenever he gets the chance - whenever none of his tasks are compromising their playtime, which goes to show that Arkus truly cares for healthy psychological and mental development of his children, and does look forward to play with them as he had done so in his own childhood. Continually, he reassures Pentinence that his father desires to spend his time with him, despite the burden of serving as the kingdom's ruler along with his wife. Pen's Pentinence and Princess Marie Pentinence and Princess Clarrise Pentinence and Prince/Sir Knight John Pentinence and Prince Phillip Pentinence and Nightcore Eclipse Extended Family and relatives Interpersonal Relationships Pentinence and Princess Sophrana Pentinence and Commander Wolf Pentinence and the Shadow Soul Pentinence and Lord Anathemous Capabilities In regards to the curse in his body, Pen has gained a multitude of powers ranging from magical to the supernatural. The curse acts like an additional sense to the afflicted. The expansive knowledge of the entity associated with the curse, as well as the great amount of mystical force it radiates provides Pentinence with a quick understanding of the mysterious arcanes, and gave him supernatural and stupendous-level capacities, though it didn't affect his learning capability, which remained normal. Commander Wolf's intel classified Pen as being level 19, and according to Negative X, a "power level 5". Anathemous' only remark about Pen's power was "near typical, near disappointing", stating he "expected more". Attributes '''Enhanced Strength: '''Pentinence possesses a capacity for vast, near-limitless physical strength, an attribute originally alien to the Shadow Soul entity. His strength has further increased due to training, health habits, external influences, and more recently, chi manipulation, meditation, and a bit of technological augmentation, reaching Supernatural Strength Type I. He has been able to lift, hurl and effortlessly punch much larger and physically powerful opponents such as Galwick , Core Supreme, and the Antlered Windigo continuously without a hint of difficulty. Pen has furthermore been able to snap the jaws of a flesh-crazed Bletigrut, brutally remove the teeth of an Indomitus Rex, and inadvertently split the Brontoscorpion Queen into half when he attempted to tug its stinger. Strength is increased even further if he activates either of the GMP-radiating orbs. If only one is functional, his strength becomes type II, and if both orbs are active, he reaches Type III, which is super strength on a cosmic scale as he is able to battle extremely massive battleships such as World Rippers and Undet-IIVs and harm even legendary beasts. Pen at this point cannot lift or move a world, but can fly through its different layers, even breaking through cores. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Pen's contact with the curse has since improved his body's imperishability against attacks, both physical and magical. Conventional blades, low and medium caliber bullets, small explosives, non-lethal blasts, and hits that would be otherwise fatal to the average Forelen are ineffective against Pen in his normal form. However, while in Dark Blade form, Pen's durability increases so tremendously that he is literally impossible to be physically divided or broken, one way or another, thanks to his different levels of armor. * '''Semi-Armored Physiology/Armor Mimicry: '''When fully transformed, Pen's body wears a divergent Nightstalker-like suit of armor which has an ultra-high resistance to damage, wear, and pressure; in fact, it can never be broken, though it can be be strained or become weary, it is impossible to destroy the armor. it is capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It has been able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy shots, crushing jawpower, hits from the mightiest blades, full-power charges of multiple staffs, rockets, missiles, torpedoes, the most damaging and powerful chi blasts, Omega-level lasers, the crushing pressures of the deepest abyss and of black holes, and such, taking medium to little, or even possibly no damage at all. Dark Blade's armor takes zero Kelvin and up to temperatures equivalent to that of Gehenna, The armor can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, though it is vulnerable to some radiations. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. It can conduct electricity however. '''For the specifications': # The helmet, although it brings the lowest physical protection due to covering very little of Dark Blade's face, is highly resistant to any sort of psionic, mental, or telepathic attack. It has been able to resist mental assaults by powerful psionic opponents such as Zadimus Zayne, Sasha, Dementia Kate, Lady Phobia, Protomeledia, and even Goldwing and Maximus Saibot. It cannot protect from hallucinations, psychedelics, or illusions however. The blade-like protrusion that appears on the helmet enables a telepathic conversation between Dark Blade and another person to be under excellent protection from telepathic eavesdropping or interruption. # If an immoral one were to look at the shoulder spikes, then look back to Dark Blade's face, chances are the person will begin to see his face as extremely terrifying, either rendering them insane, traumatized, catatonic, or become unconscious from fear or disgust. This is known to affect even monsters, but can be disabled or controlled by Pen in order to avoid replicating the effect to those he wishes to stay safe. The only way to counter this is to immediately look away from Dark Blade (if you see his face after the spikes) for a few seconds before the hallucination can manifest. # Chi, elemental attacks (specifically electricity, plasma, and recently, fire), and some energy attacks, if directed to Dark Blade's chestplate, will be deflected back to the direction where their person/s or object/s of origin stay. The mentioned energies/attacks are firstly absorbed by the chestplate via the center of his chest and later released, much more powerful as they are amplified by the Shadow Soul, back to his opponent. # The small protuberances near the sides of the neck have two blue orbs afloat inside. When enabled (via mere mental control), these orbs become a richer blue and begin to emit a GMP radiation, thereby improving the attributes of any living being. This can be advantageous if Dark Blade is in a group. The GMP radiation can also decrease the chances of dying if it affects a being near xir's death. The armor is still vulnerable to being manipulated or affected by magic and spells. * Dermal Armor: '''Pentinence, even during brief transition into Dark Blade, gains a black hide, smooth and opaque in appearance, in place of his skin. The hide acts as a second layer of defense against attacks as it is, of course, hidden behind his armor minus the helmet. Unlike the armor set, this hide is semiconductive, able to conduct electricity when under high temperatures. The hide is impervious to damage, pressure, disease, and penetration, In addition, it is resistant to influence from spells and curses, making it nearly indestructible and unbreakable like the armor set; except the hide CAN be damaged, whilst the armor never breaks. Only four things can, and have been known to pierce, severely damage, or even shatter the hide: the Enchanted Lightblade, Gloduris Battleaxe, the Nirion Shard, and the maxed-up gauntlet blades of Lord Anathemous' Shiruden Armor. It has been known that the dermal armor is a false epidermis, hiding Pen's true form within it. This was first revealed when a bewitched Faledor attacked Dark Blade with the aforementioned Lightblade, revealing a part of Pen's face from a broken section of the cursed form's right-eye area. Lord Anathemous, having learned of most of his weaknesses, exploited this vulnerability again when he enchanted his own blades with the Galactic Force (and finally seeing Dark Blade's true identity). '''Enhanced Agility: '''Dark Blade/Pentinence can sense incoming dangers the moment they are being manifested, and dodge them quickly and efficiently. He can move from one motion to another effortlessly and counter/avoid attacks as if he was telepathic. The level of agility in his normal form is that of peak mortal, and ascends to supernatural levels in Dark Blade form. However, he may have trouble dealing with objects or opponents that can be too fast for his aptitude. * Pen's '''Enhanced Balance enables him to develop an extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. He can stand, fight, or do other activities on any kind of platform, surface or structure, no matter how unstable it is. Pen is still vulnerable to being kicked or thrown off if he is careless enough or if distracted. Enhanced Endurance: '''Dark Blade can operate with decent efficiency for an extended amount of time, even with obstacles. He is able to move, run, combat or "laugh" for extensive lengths varying from days up to months. Such endurance allows him to remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, excruciating mental and physical pain, and very strong urges to sleep. At one point, Dark Blade, when asked by Professor Ferrington regarding his seemingly sleepy behavior, replies that he has been hired by the Midnight Empire to scout the desolate forests of Ragan Gubat, furthermore stating that he hasn't slept for nearly a month and is looking forward for a short nap. * '''Slightly Enhanced Stamina enables Pen to perform actively for extended periods longer than a normal Forelen. However, it appears that his stamina is somewhat ineffectual as Pen, though still aware and seemingly active, can become sleepy and exhausted after a period of time shorter than the length he can handle. * Prolonged Vital Capacity: 'Presently, Dark Blade can hold his breath for 31 hours before starting to give in. This proves pretty much, as the name suggests, vital in many of his operations which include outer space, deep sea, etc. This can be increased or maintained by spells or by his GMP orbs. '''Enhanced Athleticism: '''Pen's athleticism is far above what the most athletic Forelen at their peak can achieve. He frequently performs incredible feats of gymnastics and acrobatic skills both in combat and in leisure. Currently, his favorite gymnastic layout is the ''Double Layout Full In, Full Out, and his favorite flip is the axe-to-aerial. ''He also annoys and enrages opponents by performing back/frontflips to avoid their attacks. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Pen's senses are greatly acute in some areas, thanks to the sensory augmentation by the curse. Except for taste, the following are: * '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Dark Blade can decipher layer upon layer of noise to a certain extent, and he as the ability to pick up sounds too little to enter the threshold of noise. He has even been able to hear Seo Lhung sneaking silently near the stairs to the Imperial Palace. However, he cannot hear noises individuals may exclusively hear, such as voices (whether imaginary or something else) only one can hear. * '(Allegedly)Enhanced Smell: '''Dark Blade is able to sense different arrays of odors and locate their origin, if nothing else is distracting. Pen frequently reminds people that he is able to sense a lie or emotion, and that often came true. Dark Blade can sometimes sense a person's lie or emotion, under some circumstances. This may be attributed to his meditation and focus on vital energies, or his untold ability to smell the hormones a person secrete, or he may simply be emphatic. * '''Enhanced Touch: '''In his normal form, Pen is able to feel so acutely that to rub a hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. He can even be able to tell of ample-distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the earth. During his Dark Blade form, this ability is greatly reduced due to the hide covering his true skin, plus the armor. * '''Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity, distance, or color, even in the dark and underwater. However, his sight is still vulnerable to distractions and effects, such as flashbangs, illusions, spells, typical optical problems, etc. (Inconsistent) Enhanced Memory: '''Even before his contact with the curse, Pentinence had a naturally exceptional memory. He is able to remember certain events, and recall quotes, lyrics, texts, etc. very quickly. After his merging with the Shadow Soul, Pen's memory remained relatively unchanged, but has actually become utterly photographic. This has allowed him to identify people, things, places and events by simply looking at their faces, distinguishing features, dates, venue, etc. and accurately recall them. However, Pen tends to forget some things overtime, may they be short-termed events or such. This is the result of a mental disorder yet to be explained in the following weaknesses. '''Supernatural Healing Factor/Enhanced Immune System: '''The Shadow Soul, after merging with Pen, has instantly began enhancing his antibodies, allowing for a much more resilient immune system. The immune system increased steadily since his career as Dark Blade, thanks to healthy habits, consuming enchanted fruits, exercise and immunization. This grants him immunity to nearly all potentially fatal diseases and viruses, Primeversian or Regiversian, The curse has also granted him the ability to heal at utterly supernatural rates from physical and mental injuries, whenever in normal or cursed form, as well as enhancing and speeding recovery against the most lethal diseases and viruses. However, Pen is still susceptible to minor or not so fatal diseases, such as fever, flu, Pertussis, chicken pox, dysentry. It is possible the Shadow Soul only wishes its host to be resistant against life threatening diseases, or it may be throwing a bit of fun and mischief to Pentinence. '''Anomaly Detection: Because the curse is also mentally connected to Pen, he can feel and sense disturbances, like mystic, cosmic or psychic disruptions. He can also sense electromagnetic disturbances, as well as dangerous influxes, such as energy, electric or particle overloads. Though unknown to Pen, the Shadow Soul somehow has a history with such things,and thus, this ability granted him to sense and know what the curse had encountered in its past. Abilities and Skills Martial Arts Intuition: '''One of his greatest and most powerful abilities, Pen has a deep and innate understanding of nearly every martial arts, and this understanding nad knowledge has been vastly improved with training from some of the wisest and most skilled martial artists in Navagar. Dark Blade almost always fights with this ability, and is still a formidable opponent even in his normal form. So far, his knowledge of martial arts have proved dangerous even to the most powerful sorcerers and giant monsters. Pen has mastered, or at least know, some of the martial arts: * '''Aikido: '''A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. He uses this to train other persons without the risk of severely damaging them, considering his status as a supernatural mortal. * '''Dark Martial Arts: Fighting styles purely created for destructive reasons. However, Pen abandoned this martial art after realizing its dark potential, * Elemental Martial Arts: '''Combining the powers of the elements with combat skills. Specifically, Dark Blade occasionally fights with the Earth and Water elements, but doesn't control them directly. * '''Sikaran: Martial arts relying mostly on kicking techniques coupled with near-supermortal strength and attack speed. * Budon: A martial art where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. This martial art has been proven effective even against huge and heavy opponents. * Harakinitsu: Manipulating the opponent's force against xirself rather than confronting it with one's own force. * Karate: A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes, grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques.This is Pen's second most common martial art. * Quin Ju: Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves, weapons, and mystical powers. This is Pentinence's most common martial art. * Muay Thai: Combining fighting with grappling, punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes. * Xing Yi Quan: '''Uses coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. * '''Marakashi Shikunodo: '''Makes use of low-grade blades, swords, and magic-exhausted staffs in taking down still-active opponents. * '''Cinco Teros: Five strikes, refers to the five most basic strikes and counters. * Panganaw: Disarming techniques using swift and often harmless moves. * Via-wonju: ''' Utilizes one's chi, vital energies, and requires Kundalani Awakening. Allows Pen to tap into the powers of his chakra and energy. * '''Nyadianti: '''Combines gymnastics with benevolent supernatural forces. * '''Tae Kwon Do: Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. Note: '''All the martial arts mentioned above are unique to Regiversia except Karate, Aikido, Tae Kwon Do, Xing Yi Quan,Cinco Teros, and Panganaw. '''Magic, Mystic and Supernatural Intuition/Expert Knowledge of Spells: '''In addition to martial arts, Dark Blade also has an ample knowledge of magic, the mystic arts, and the supernatural. He knows and learns many varieties of magick, resulting in him being able to predict magic attacks and know the vulnerabilities of a certain magic user. Pen keeps a spellbook in order to keep track of the different spells he will likely encounter, and this has made him combat Spellcasters with minimal effect from spells. Dark Blade has knowledge of the following supernatural abilities/magickry, although he almost never uses them himself: * Earth magic * Electric magic * Water magic * Ice magic * Necromancy * Divination * Invocation * Bodily posession * Fear inducement * Metamorphosis * Enochian magic * Demonic magic * Illusion Casting * Snow magic * Different "forms" (e.g. Rage form, Second form, larvae form, penultimate form, etc.) Albeit his knowledge of these abilities, Pen sticks to only shooting magical blasts from his hands, or manipulating elements/dif. types of magic if he is in a certain kind of motion. For instance, he is able to deflect any type of fire by performing an aerial sweep. He can also cast a medium-grade shield to defend against attacks if he cannot protect physically due to reasons. '''Expert Tactician and Strategist: Dark Blade is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations and be victorious. Though Pen has frequently been ambushed and/or pushed into battle without notice beforehand, it is apparent he still works decently this way (considering his part as a brilliant tactician), thanks to his remarkable strategic skills, which have been employed in (some) leadership structures, and spontaneous situations, all of which is a necessity in the random environment of Magic and War. This makes him one of the best candidates for leadership, though he quickly declines all requests as part of his humility. Expert Swordfighter/Weapons Proficiency: Dark Blade is proficient with swords and staffs, as his sword Black Legion is essentially functional as both, He does not typically utilize weapons, but in extremely desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is also proficient in wielding sticks, axes, maces, but has never learned firearms and bows. Overall, Pen is more comfortable with only his fists, knowledge, and wit. Professional Sketch Artist: He has a decent artistic skill which he developed from childhood with his then-young uncle, Pavillion Cleft. Pentinence formerly worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist. However, he doesn't display much of this skill, especially in wars or in times of confusion as he only resorts to drawing if circumstances require him to, such as when he was forced to sketch out a map of the galaxy in order to fully explain to a mindwashed Ellieck what he meant by his words. He also attempts to sketch out a certain scene from his novels and works. Pen enjoys drawing and does so with his free time, along with literature. Encyclopedic Knowledge: 'Because he was showered in divine light the day he was born, Pentinence possess an innate knowledge of various areas and subjects. Under quality education of a widely-known magic school(from kinder to college), which tackles comprehensive topics and decent facilities, Pentinence has grown even smarter and is undoubtedly one of the most outstanding graduates of Goldeminium University, and the only member of the Consolidators who is a teenage intellectual. This knowledge was augmented further since his contact with the curse, because the Shadow Soul has a knowledge of its own. Its merging with him caused it to unintentionally add extra knowledge. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools in unorthodox yet effective ways, such as when he once escaped the expanding, deathly maze of the Void whilst being on the run from the invincible supernatural killer known as J'hormaktt-Upeiazyka, "the man of a thousand faces". He has also been able to absorb knowledge of the magic of the Virmeks, an extinct alien race thousands of years more advanced in the magical and mystic arts. As part of a vow, Pen does not keep this knowledge to himself; he is often willing to teach and mentor anyone worthy of knowing what he knows. '''Advanced Polyglot: '''Because of his extensive traveling, research and reading books, Pentinence has mastered(or at least, learned a bit) a multitude of Navagarian and otherworldly languages, including a few dialects, such as Elvish. His most fluent language aside from English is Latin. However, like most of the multilingual, Pen refused to learn ''all of the languages, since there are some that are thought to come from evil roots or from the very tongue of Malezoch himself. As Nightcore once said, "do not underestimate the man without a mouth". '''Courage: Being a hero, Pentinence possesses a remarkable amount of courage, which has allowed him to battle opponents, at the same time, purge some of his fears and phobias. Since the event when the great king and queen fell, since the day when one of the greatest kingdoms to flourish on Navagar had died. Those two significant events had urged Pen to break all restraining boundaries, and soon then he has learned not to fear what was known as frightful, even at an early age of 5. This tremendous valor allowed him to make travels unapprehensive, where then he would eventually learn the ways of the world and the skills necessary to cope with life, and later, his hero career. He is unshakened of what he knows will face ahead, shrugging off any doubt though not to the point of overconfidence. Since then, day by day after meeting seemingly endless waves of monsters and villains, Pentinence remains unfazed from the sight of horror opponents, since he has seen worse in the dark. Weak Spot Vision: '''Dark Blade has the super mortal ability to quickly detect weak points and flaws in his opponents, later on relying on his intelligence and knowledge to how to exploit these weaknesses. He can do critical hits to such vulnerabilities, ending in the opponent nearly or utterly paralyzed, disabled, defeated, or rarely, killed. He can do this even without technology, magic, or by supernatural means, as this ability might be possibly endowed to him by the Shadow Soul. However, in order to keep things fair, he manages to avoid abusing the weaknesses too frequently, and may sometimes give opponents a chance to regain strength. '''Indomitable Will: '''In a world full of evil forces, temptation and misdeed, Pentinence is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. He accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. During the 37th Battlecross, he ended the existence of the Monoschepter without a second thought by disposing it into a supermassive blackhole, believing it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its powers. Dark Blade is also capable of resisting nearly all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Power Proportion Presently, Pentinence's power proportion is 1892 pv at power stage 13 of the Advanced Phase, thus Pen is still considerably strong when in normal form, beyond the average power proportion of his race (Metamortal rating) Pen's power proportion when in Dark Blade form is a striking 453,185 pv, thus his current power stage is Stage 17 of the Supra Phase, which is the standard power stage for most super-powered beings. Strength Level At normal form, Pen is able to lift one ton which is considerable but still labeled weak in supermortal standards, but thanks to the cursed form, Pen as Dark Blade is able to reach incalculable levels, having a base strength level of 200 lbs or even higher if he has activated the GMP orbs. He has single-handedly stopped two World Rippers from crashing into world Hidernu using his own strength. Former/Temporary powers/equipment 'Chaos Magic: '''When Dark Blade became corrupted by Xarros, Dark Blade was given the ability to utilize Chaos magic, at his best. '''Mutated Physiology: '''When Pen fell into a vat of Radion during the chase after Deception, he mutated into a hulk-like version of the Dark Blade form, where he was later blindly attacking Nightcore, IV, Firewing, Voloshin, Sasha, and Marcigas Thayuv. '''Hellfire and Void Magic Manipulation: '''After Dark Blade had to serve Vordwrath and Anathemous in order to spare the lives of his friends as part of a life-and-death deal, he was granted some powers respective to the two villains. He had the ability to manipulate hellfire, and was bestowed Void Magic. '''Semi-Lycan Physiology/Titanium Claws: '''After being bitten by the Gevaudian King, Pen contracted the lycan disease and transformed into a creature sort of a hybrid between a Lycanthrope and Pen's cursed form. He was able to unsheathe seemingly blood-stained titanium claws above his arms, which had the drawback of cutting away some of the flesh that blocked the path of the claws. '''Sword of Parcissus: '''When Parcissus fell ill to a mysterious disease, Dark Blade was given the consent to use his legendary blade whilst finding the cure. However, Dark Blade didn't use much of it until he realized the sword's power was able to repel the Shades who guarded the Fourth Orb, as well as in his encounter with Gorthan The Terrible. '''Bulrfrug "Slime": '''Having accepted Lurufhakha's request of finding the "Snaek Sken", Dark Blade was then covered with a special sort of slimy coating. The Frudharkkogs claimed that the slime would help repulse the ''Shanam who stalked the swamp, albeit Pen initially believed this was mere superstition. '''Size Manipulation: '''After Professor Cheek's PL-2 Manipulator went awry, all of the heroes present were shot with its ray, including Pentinence. He was able to manipulate his size, reaching a maximum height of 12 meters. '''Absolute Agility: '''Under the influence of the demon Oesihr, Dark Blade was seemingly able to dodge every attack directed. Even Commander Wolf, Zacharael, and Tylandus were powerless against his agility. '''Absolute Power: '''When the Monoschepter landed into his hands, all of Pen's abilities and attributes became greatly enhanced to the point of being Sage-like. However, this also enhanced his wisdom, which in turn caused him to realize it was too dangerous to exist. '''Rodent Physiology: '''During one of Dark Blade's journeys to the Acatharian Grove, Pen was turned into a rat by Scrylla. However, even under her spell, the Shadow Soul allowed rat Pen to transform into a rodent version of Dark Blade. '''Super-Genius Level Intellect: '''When Conchúr Ó Suairt rendered Pentinence mentally deranged, Pen was still able to display an amount of intellect, which was shown to be even greater. He had shown such an example when he crashed into a Hidernuse education institute in Morfhar, and began crazily solving the mathematical and scientific statements with great speed. '''Undead Physiology: '''Unfortunately for Pen, when Zolora had agreed to resurrect him back to the mortal universe in order to assist his allies against Galactic Lord Anathemous, he was instead revived as a zombie-like creature that had the ability to slowly turn anyone insane just by staring at him for a long time. '''Intangibility: '''After Pen had been killed off, he soon returned to the Battlecross, albeit in the form of his spirit as he was unable to return to his body, which was destroyed during the initial war. He was however, given a chance to claim a new body that appeared exactly like his former one, but ultimately acquired his original body. Fatal Move '''Vengeance Uproar Dark Blade is able to summon a large amount of dark magic in the form of a shadow-like substance from a portal which opens behind. While the Shadow Soul amplifies the power of the dark magic, Dark Blade levitates up into the air, where he is half-concealed with aura-like constructs. At this point, he later releases an extremely powerful discharge of dark magic from his palms. The Fatal Move can create a large sinkhole where Dark Blade stands, and its power can even split a world, or atleast a world-sized construct. Weaknesses Emotional and Mental Instability: Ever since the death of his parents, Pen has been waging a battle against depression since childhood. This, combined with the hardships and pressures of being a hero and handling dual identities. However, because his emotional status is still on the average, there has been times where Pen tended to go temporarily insane or enter a short period of loneliness. He is said to have a disorder named the insanity Spell, in which such a person experiences short bursts of uncontrollable insanity on random intervals, usually when alone. On occasions, he was even known to spasm briefly as said during proms, when a few people had the rare chance to see Pen make futile attempts to cover such behavior. He has even suffered random seizure attacks and was encountered by Princess Marie to be talking to himself, often on the topic about life and the eternity beyond, and staring aimlessly with a blank expression. Once in a while, there would arise the tendency to commit suicide, but he had always stopped himself, sometimes by his friends. This weakness has been partially resolved since Pen has gone into chakra manipulation, meditation and deep spiritual understanding. Disorders: '''Pentinence has been revealed to have '''post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), which can develop after a person is exposed to one or more traumatic events, such as sexual assault, warfare, serious injury, or threats of imminent death. Apparently in Pen's case, he has been unable to cease recalling about the traumatic war between the Everglorians and the Graveneth Empire. Furthermore, many of the events, whether little or significant, that may have occurred in Pen's life before receiving the curse could have contributed to this disorder. Another disorder known to affect Pen is attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder(ADHD). Despite the curse supplementing Pen, it has been unable to keep Pen's attention, albeit this happens rarely because of Pen's will and urge to stay focused. This disorder has led to another weakness: * Inconsistent Memory: '''Recent studies have shown that an inconsistent memory has a link to ADHD, hence it is largely responsible for Pen's inconsistent memory. Dark Blade has displayed this a few times during combat, such as when he was about to dodge Galwick, only for him to abruptly forget what he was about to do. In order to make up for this, Pen gave his siblings, as well as Nightcore, some of his diaries, journals, and instructed them to remind him of whatever he had forgotten, in order to avoid completely forgetting his past, if ever this problem arises again. Another disorder is dissociative identity disorder(DPD), better known as '''multiple personality disorder (MPD). Because Pen was only a teenager far back into his early career as Dark Blade, the stressful and difficult necessity to keep his alternate identity a secret has proven to be beyond what the young Pentinence was able to do at the time. Hence, overtime as Pen went on, his acts in order to fit each of his identities has become literal, thus making two sides completely different apart from one person. As Nighcore said, whenever Pentinence is Pentinence, he is his true self; whenever he is Dark Blade, he becomes something different. The Shadow Soul may be directly to blame, as for its merging into Pen; it may have gathered an almost complete control over Pentinence whenever his transition into Dark Blade. Whether Pentinence has retained this disorder after'' A World No More Than A Whisper'' is unknown. During one of Pen's adventures before the arrival of Megaddon, Destroyer of Dawn, Pen at one time succumbed into a deep depression that urged him to commit suicide, knowing he was to become insane from isolation and sadness, and from insanity, he had the potential to kill anyone in a fit of uncontrollability. What seemed to be ghostly "Dark Blade", an entity taking the exact appearance of Pen's cursed form, makes appearances throughout his journey. This "Dark Blade" appeared impervious to attack and was unseen by all but Pen himself, yet able to attack enemies physically. It is unknown if this ghostly doppleganger is a shapeshifter, a mimicking spirit or ghost, a mere figment of Pen's imagination gone insane, an illusion guided by an unseen mage, or was simply nonexistent, is unknown, but there is a possibility that this Dark Blade is actually a Conscious Angel or the Shadow Soul interacting with Pentinence itself. So far, this is one of Pen's most persistent weaknesses, as not even the Shadow Soul was able to cure him of these disorders. Supernatural Limitations: 'One such limitation is the fact that Pentinence cannot wield the Black Legion if he is not in his cursed form...or recently due to an added advantage, have his hands transformed. Formerly, Pentinence was only able to transform at night, and he was also restricted to enter areas the Shadow Soul would otherwise avoid, such as the Negaverse, the Voidal Plane, or Primeversia itself. However, the Shadow Soul recently allowed Pen access to such realms, but he was still unable to enter other areas. '''Influence of the Shadow Soul: '''When in cursed form, the Shadow Soul has a stronger influence over Pen. This may cause the Shadow Soul to encourage or even do acts Pen would otherwise avoid when in cursed form, such as unconsciously beating up Salgavin and killing the Shrieker. Furthermore, this influence slowly grows overtime depending on the frequency of using the Dark Blade form, which had ultimately resulted in a slight change of demeanor whenever Pen was to transform. This caused tension and contempt between the two, with Pen arguing that the Shadow Soul's actions were unreasonable and ethically faulty, the Shadow Soul stating that Pen was "unguided" and arrogant. Pen at one point even regretted having to be Dark Blade. The remaining influence can however, be reduced by constant meditation. '''Eye of Galgaliel: '''The Eye of Galgaliel is one of Pen's emotional triggers. This particular insignia was connected to his parents' death for the monster army who raided the kingdom walls bore the banners of this sign. When Pen happens to see the insignia from anything, like illusions, carvings, paintings, books and even on pareidolia, he immediately loses half of his consciousness and thousand-yard stares at it, not bothered by events happening around him until he is either pulled away from the sight of the insignia or knocked out cold. Once he has turned off his focus on the symbol, his consciousness returns, along with a painful headache. This weakness applies even when he is Dark Blade. Anathemous also seems to have learned of this weakness and later uses it to his advantage in the destructive battle between Pentinence and Anathemous in ''The Final Act. '''Vulnerable Senses: An easily exploitable weakness is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. For instance, when he fought the Living Banshee, he was nearly unconscious from her piercing wail, which if painful to an average Forelen, would have already been fatal to Dark Blade. This weakness can be countered if Dark Blade chooses to drink the Numbness Potion to block or disable any of his senses. * Weakness: Anomaly Detection Sometimes, if the anomaly detected is too strong or overwhelming to the senses, it can be able to knock out Pentinence. Dark Magic: Ironically, despite Dark Blade's name and his ability to manipulate dark magic, he himself is affected by it the most, considering as even though his Dark Blade form is unnerving and he is directly given dark powers as a result of the curse, he still has a soul of justice and righteousness. This is evident in his middle name. Curiosity: Since the dawn of his consciousness, one peculiar thing instilled in Pen's young mind since his birth, and that was curiosity. With curiosity, Pen as a young child explored, inspected and pondered many things, which is one of the factors in his increasing knowledge. Unfortunately, this strength too, is his weakness. Because his curiosity is untamed and poorly managed, Pen will often make stupid actions out of curiosity, such as the T-Button incident mentioned in "Decent Decision Making". This has led to some characters questioning the prince's true maturity and intelligence, as well as his temperament. However, Pentinence digresses, replying that he accepts this weakness, and that he is "constantly" trying to overcome it. But for Pen however, that seems far from done. Social Awkwardness: Pen is somewhat socially awkward towards some of the other royalties. During Pen's high school years in his temporary transition school, Galacticus University, which is set in a large asteroid in space, Pen hid his identity as being both a prince and a hero. Thus, he received no special treatment when he arrived, but was warmly greeted by some of the alien students, notably Kakharshin and Emono. But because he hid his two identities which could have helped him cross transition smoothly, he was constantly a bully victim of the school's alien bullies, headed by Gregdak. He was humiliated multiple times, and his confidence was degrading, but his self-esteem stayed strong. This is not the first time he has been bullied though. Back in Navagar for a royal party, he is shown to avoid contact with guests and nobilities. This weakness has almost been eliminated near the end of Pen's adolescent years. Effect of Necronite: Necronite is probably one of Dark Blade's most effective weakness. According to historians and magic-users, necronite, has been used as a summoning stone for the dead or used as part of rituals by necromancers, Either the Shadow Soul had a history with necronite, the necronite has some sort of magical, detrimental effect on the curse or because Pen could be allergic to the stone but with frightening symptoms, is unknown. However, the most accurate reason would be that necromancy, since it is connected and related with dark magic, which in turn has side effects on light magic-users and such, harms Pen's spirit of light, which is again evidenced by his middle name. When under influence of necronite, Dark Blade experiences: dizziness, the desire to vomit (even though he has no visible mouth as Dark Blade), hallucinations, the durability and density of both his armor and hide begin to decrease, and he sees strange flashbacks of macabre past events. Interestingly, most of these flashbacks appear eerily similar to the memories of the deceased characters of the Oblivion Series, whose helpless encounters with murderous entities occurred in the Proppe Era. "Magic Booms": Magic booms are naturally occurring phenomenons unexplained by Science that are common in abysses, deep sea, in deep caves, and sometimes, in space, mainly in asteroids or meteors. According to King Tempus, there in the explosions are the cosmic elements, Tytrhoid, Uzikhin, and Vrakinudium, whose properties counter and expel any sort of magic. Though Dark Blade sparingly uses magic, he can be affected by these powerful explosions, and thus, he should stay alert of the magic booms, as they can occur anywhere except in populated areas like cities, kingdoms, and such. Naivety: Although he is of academic intellect, a great and silent mentor, and with the curse providing him knowledge, Pentinence has displayed many times, naivety, in many areas outside his boundaries of knowledge. However, his naivety and true experience is disputed, as it appears that Pentinence has encountered a multitude of life's pressures, such as beating depression, overcoming zombie hunger, holding his mind from the Everglorian war incident, coping with the presumed death of Nightcore, trying to handle relationships, tackling necessary information, dealing with growing up, and mostly, trying to manage his dual life as Pentinence and Dark Blade. Pen constantly tries to have gain more knowledge, but for now, he accepts that he still a growing library as he sees it. Perhaps, Pen may even unknowingly be the most experienced hero in the Consolidators, beating Commander Wolf in terms of experience; merely Pen and everyone around has yet to realize. Methods to weaken * When Dark Blade's hide is exposed to high temperature, it becomes conductive. Because his armor can conduct electricity without specifications, you can be able to electrocute Dark Blade. * If Dark Blade has enabled at least one GMP orb, his buoyancy will drastically decrease. This can lead to him having difficulty swimming. However, this method must be exploited in a sufficiently strong closed place, or surrounded with necronite. Otherwise, he will simply fly away or cause tremendous harm even when stuck. * Because he has a slight tendency to forget his next acts, you must immediately take the dive and harm Dark Blade once he has forgotten his next move. However, this tendency is rare. * Anything visually similar to the Eye of Galgaliel can be exploited on his weakness at anytime. A mere drawing, insignia, etc. can trigger his weakness. If the Eye of Galgaliel must be drawn, it must be decently sketched; otherwise, Pen will not recognize the symbol as the Eye. * Although hard, there is a chance where you can be able to knock Dark Blade off his balance. Wet surfaces, rugged surfaces, or areas with strong winds, and etc., have a higher chance of toppling Dark Blade. Extremely shook platforms, moving objects, and wobbly areas are extremely ineffective unless there a lot more distractions. * While his GMP orbs boost his attributes, it can also enhance the enemies he is fighting, extending the battle if the opponents can still handle their grounds or until Dark Blade deactivates the orbs. * The effects of necronite can be magically transferred to any solid material but wood, sturdy plant material, and ice. This is done using the "Transivus Latuturiun" spell. * Allowing Pen in his cursed form to see his own reflection on a Victorian-style mirror can cause him to experience the same hallucination as when staring at his shoulder spikes then to his face. This weakness is applied to only Victorian-style mirrors; water, different types of mirrors, and other reflective surfaces are inefficient. Take note however, he can only faint but can never be driven insane. His courage and indomitable will may avert the effects of the hallucination as well. Paraphernalia Weaponry Black Legion: 'The primary weapon of Dark Blade, the Black Legion is a blade supernaturally capable of morphing into either a greatsword, a longsword, a zwiehander, or (rarely) two daggers, all of which are dark in design. It appears as a modified claymore-staff hybrid weapon by default. Despite being used mostly for physical attack, it has displayed instances wherein it was able to unleash magical attacks, from which the magic source comes from a single amethyst gem embedded in its guard and channels into the blade. The sword is made of hardened material coming from the essence of the Shadow Soul itself. It has displayed power enough to pierce through corundum, palezite, various alien minerals, robotanium, but not exceeding the density of a natural-borne diamond. It is effective in sweeping away hordes of opponents, breaking down barriers of well durability, and in blocking physical, magical, and energy attacks. Pentinence only uses this weapon on certain occasions or in desperate situations, however. '''Bow-Pen: '''Intended to make fun of Pen sobriquet, the Mockington created the Bow-Pen, an apparent hybrid of a bow and a fountain pen. It had the ability to be functional as either a bow or a pen, however the bow form often seemed to lack a string as part of Mockington's humorous nature. In spite of its ability, Pentinence found it nearly useless, explaining that he had poor archery skills. He also reminded Mockington that his preferred tool of writing was the quill. It is currently kept in his pocket "in case I ever need to resort to this strange writing and weapon implement". Items and Equipment '''Team Pod: '''The Team Pod is a small gadget that is attached to one's ear and used for communication purposes. The gadget has been only exclusive to Golden Dawn members, and it has been given to Pen by Commander Wolf, despite Pen's claims that he could telepathically communicate. ' TPRD: Abbreviated as Targeted Person Radar Device, this gadget allows Pen to locate his desired teammates. It is activated by throwing it unto the ground or shaking it rapidly, then the device will light up and show a interactable holographic GUI showing many Golden Dawn members, complete with vital information and statistics, as well as the current state, such as sickness, or death. Pocket Watch: Being born of a family inclined to such devices, Pen keeps a golden hunter-cased pocket watch which he keeps in his left pocket, instead of a wristwatch. Despite it being of old design, the watch harbors more than what it actually seems. This is also where Pen keeps the family portrait back in Everglory's reign. Esta Ahmunrah De Prizo: 'Roughly translated as "Tablet of Ahmunrah", this item was one among the many prized relics found in Ahmunrah's tomb. As the name suggests, it is a magical tablet said to activate one's Inner Power, and reanimate corpses without the risk of them returning as monsters. The tablet also allows its beholder to gain the knowledge of the universe's secrets, and imbue the beholder with powers so unspeakable, one non-beholder would remain "paralyzed" from such sight. As with the other relics, it is cursed, but because Pentinence is a descendant of Ahmunrah, he has been spared its effect. '''Crystal Stone: '''Another souvenir is the Crystal Stone, believed to be the gateway to the yet-mythical Crysteon, a land of endless wealth - and crystals. Initially, Pen believed it to be able to enhance one's inner crystal in order to gain spiritual insight. ' Cyrogenium Shard: A piece of a mineral native to Princess Sophrana's world, it was given to him by Princess Sophrana as a gift of souvenir, or as her culture says, Dark Blade uses this in order to create a frozen bridge between the corrupted mana pool and the statue where Valerisa stands upon in Contamination, and uses it again later in order to freeze opponents whenever he likes. Transportation Honor The Horse: The first, the only and the most loyal steed of KIng Arkus and Queen Erza, Honor has then been serving as steed towards his former, deceased masters' children, and particularly, he was mostly interactive with Pen and Marie. Honor is of Akhal-Teke breed. ' Damascus The Tyrannosaurus: '''Damascus is the Pavlon family's pet guard Indomitus Rex. With tremendous strength but an average speed, Damascus has occasionally been ridden by Pen on certain occasions whenever none or most of his usual transportation has gone missing or unavailable. '''Everglorian Royal Carriage:' As the prince, Pen will often travel to one place to another via a carriage. However, the carriage is shown multiple times with the same appearance and design. A similar one also appears during the Everglorian battle between Arkus, Erza and Anathemous and another one appears farther back in the past when Pen's parents were young, thus the carriage that is used in the present could possibly be inherited from ruler-to-ruler, suggesting it to be quite old. This transportation is only used during Dark Blade's time as Pentinence, or if to chill. ' ' SS Penitence: Though used for vacations and very desperate times only, SS Penitence has been in service to the royalty since 100 years. It is often used for luxury, disguise, or covert operations to escape or tackle information.' ' Wyvern: The currently unnamed wyvern, which is just referred to as being the "biggest wyvern", is among the creatures Pen and his siblings ride upon during their childhood years. Fera, Queen of the Fifth Elven Tribe, explains this by stating that once both the wyvern and the rider accept that one be the rider, and the other the server, their minds connect and soon a bond is made between the two. A similar concept appears with the Dragons. Quotes Trivia Category:Princes Category:Royalties Category:Moral-willed Category:Heroes Category:Individuals with Tragic Histories